Faith Christine Cameron & Will Hope Nelson
by doodlebabe93
Summary: True love. Deceit. A game that kills them both inside. A Semma songfic starting with the song One More Sad Song by The All American Rejects and each time a song ends it switches to a new song. Switches POVs between Emma & Sean. PLEASE READ. a LITTLE jemma
1. One Boy One Girl 2 Hearts Their World

-1_**One boy**_

Sean Cameron sat staring out the window of his car into the Ravine.

_**One girl.**_

Emma Nelson was the girl of every man's dreams and she knew it.

_**Two hearts.**_

S- Which is why, no matter long he had to wait, no matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't go talk to her, unless of course, she turned and looked back at him.

E- Which is why, no matter how hard he stared down her back, no matter how much she loved him, she wouldn't turn away from the fire to face him. He'd just have to come talk to her.

_**Their world.**_

S- He knew he was being completely ridiculous. He knew she was happier with Jay than she'd ever been with him, but god how he wanted her to hate Jay. He wanted her to just smack Jay and run back into his own arms. _Ridiculous, _he thought, _I'm being RIDICULOUS_!

E- She felt it. His comforting and loving eyes on her. _NO!_ she thought, _I CAN'T be thinking this way! I have Jay! _her thoughts went silent, but only for a moment, until they were persistent with her once again, _but I LOVE Sean!!!! AAAh! Shut-up shut-up SHUT-UP!!!!_

It was a game they played. This whole charade was only a game.

But it hurt them both like hell.


	2. Time Goes By

-1_**Time goes by. **_

Okay now we need to start at the beginning.

So it all began a few months ago. Well…okay the important stuff did…anyways…

Sean and I were doing GREAT! He had even changed his mind about the joining the army! He decided to be a behind-the-scenes type of guy for the Air-Force instead. So he wouldn't have to battle in any wars or anything dangerous but still help to protect our country and have money for school. He was basically supposed to tell the planes where to fly and monitor where enemy planes were in the air, if need be. He did it so he would be able to stay with me and the twins when we found out. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? Okay so we need to go a little further back…Well as it turns out, I WAS pregnant, but not until a month after Sean and I had originally thought. So after a few months of being pregnant, Sean and I started fighting a lot, but we were still together. He kept going to my doctor's appointments with me but each time we went we'd start arguing about the weirdest things! Each argument led straight back to his leaving. One day, the doctor finally voiced her opinion.

"Well I don't know if it's the best idea to leave a teen mother of TWINS."

We had both heard her but, at the same time, we hadn't. We both must've thought we were imagining it because we didn't even turn to look at her we just kept glaring at each other. In the silence the doctor continued.

"On second thought maybe you should leave Mr. Cameron. Stress is not good for any prospective mother and there is already enough stress since she is going to be a teen mother OF TWINS."

She stressed it again so she could be sure that we'd hear it. It rung in my ears like a bell. She tried to keep going until Sean found his voice and cut her off.

"So if the two of you cant get yo-"

"TWINS?"

It felt like he was screaming. He must have noticed too because he immediately lowered his voice.

" T- twins? We're having…twins?"

"Yes. You two are having twins."

I completely lit up at the idea.

"Oh my god Sean! Just imagine! TWINS!"

He wasn't nearly as enthused. He just looked at me worriedly.

"Em, we can't keep from fighting for more than 5 MINUTES! How are we gonna raise TWINS? With me in training and you by yourself."

"I can't even BELIEVE you! I can't believe you'd STILL leave! I'M HAVING TWINS!"

Sean breathed heavily and sat down putting his face in his hands. Then he looked straight up at me.

"I'm not just doing this for ME Em! It's for both of us! So that I can provide for you and still live out my dream."

"While I stay home ALONE knitting?"

"NO!"

He stood up and sighed again taking my hands in his.

"Emma, what else can I do?"

"There are other ways, you know?"

He looked into my eyes with a calmed but confused expression.

"There other ways to be part of a national security team AND to get pay for schooling."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I researched the Army…and then the Navy, and finally the Air-Force before I found a job where they will pay for your schooling but you'd be able to live at HOME! With me…"

I looked down and stared at my shoes nervously.

"You found a job like that?"

I nodded solemnly, thinking, maybe even knowing, he wouldn't like the idea. But as I looked back up at him I noted the happy expression he wore with his winning smile.

"Well what do I have to do?"

"You would be directing the planes so they wouldn't unknowingly end up too close to enemy territory."

I spoke so excitedly, responding to his determined voice.

"And I could really live at home?"

"Well we'd have to move actually, but not far. In fact, its only a few MILES!"

"Really?"

He sounded nearly desperate to hear me say yes.

"YES!"

"Well then, I might as well do this now!"

He took a knee and a gasped.

"Sean???"

"Emma Christine Nelson, will you do me the honor? … of being my wife?"

I pulled him up immediately and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled and kissed me so sweetly I thought I would BURST!

A/N: ok so I hope you guys like this! The next part will still be Emma's POV of when they started fighting again and things went bad. And I know that this seems WAY different from the beginning but the beginning is actually the middle and this is back-tracking remember?


	3. Secrets Rise

_**Secrets Rise.**_

Emma's POV

So that's when things kinda went wrong I guess.

See as I said before, we started fighting a lot more when I was about 6 months pregnant. We had just been coasting on this idea that we'd live at home together with the twins while he worked for the Airforce & I went to community college. There was a free daycare at Toronto Community College so it was perfect! But through the silver lining of the already bad situation was a layer of tension between us. You know? The old 'elephant in the room' thing? Yea I'm sure that's what it was.

Our elephant was fear. We never talked about it but we thought about it. Well, I did anyways.

We were afraid that one day we'd wake-up and regret having kids.

That having kids made us miss out on opportunities.

That one day we'd stop loving one another. . . That was the one that each time it crept up on me I'd just brush it off as best I could because it was the worst one. I knew that I could get through the whole baby situation even at this young age ONLY because I had Sean to love and care for me. But the thought that one day I might not have that was worse than any fate I could think of.

I was really nervous about the wedding too. Knowing Sean the way that I do I know he was nervous also. Which didn't help.

AN: Btw they haven't finished senior year quite yet so Sean still works for the car repair shop & Emma works at a diner after school.

Sean's POV

Oh god I don't even know what to do anymore. I think she's beginning to hate me. I mean I know I would if I knocked me up…wait…that didn't come out right…never mind. I just really think the twins thing is getting to her. We never even speak anymore! Yea she hates me. I'm nearly sure of it. What can I do? I just love her so much & I want to help her but I don't think there's anything I can do that I'm not already doing. And then there's the wedding… what if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? As she came in the door I decided I better make sure she still loves me.

"Em?"

"Hey Sean. How was work?" She said tiredly.

"It was pretty good. Boss' talking about giving me & Jay raises."

"Congratulations sweetheart!" she tried sounding excited for me but I knew she was just too tired.

"Thanks. How was your shift at the diner?"

"Oh, not too bad. Some of those regulars are just plain awful though."

"Sorry honey. You know what? Let me cook for you tonight." I offered hopefully.

"That's very sweet of you. Thanks."

She walked up & kissed me lightly but I pulled her back & kissed her as hard as I could hoping to see if she would whole-heartedly kiss back & she did. I let go & she smiled at me & giggled a bit.

"Where did that come from?" she asked me.

"Just hoping it helps you feel better. So what would you like me to make?"

"Hmmm….omelets?" she asked playfully.

"For dinner?" I laughed.

"Well why not?"

"I never said no, just 'For dinner?'" I repeated myself.

"Yes." she giggled more. "For dinner."

I started tickling her and she burst out in laughter. She put her arms up to stop me as she gasped for breath. That's when I saw them. All over her arms were pinkish white welts. She noticed me gaping & hid her arms out of sight.

"You know what? Why don't I go ahead and start making those omelets?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Emma what were those?" I asked, knowing full-well what they were.

They were the welts you got when you had cut yourself. Ellie had them all the time when we were together.

"Sean…I…" she tried to speak but instead she started to cry.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're alright now." I whispered to her as I pulled her into my arms & she sobbed into my chest. "Honey, just tell me what happened, okay? Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked softly.

"Sean I just… I'm so scared. All the time. When I have this baby…" she started crying again & I held her tighter & closer to me, rubbing her back.

"What? What about the baby?"

"You…you won't love me anymore when I have this baby & I'll be all alone!!!" She sobbed harder. "You'll leave me & I'll be alone…"

"What!?!" I said slightly too loud. I lowered my voice, "Emma, why would you say that? I love you too much to do that!"

She started to calm down but I still held her in my arms that way. I never wanted to let go.

I whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave you."


	4. One More in Emma's POV

Author's Note: I think I forgot to mention she moved in with him when they found out about the twins.

Part 5: _**One More.**_

Emma's POV

We stayed that way (in each other's arms) for a long time until Sean said it was getting late. He said goodnight & tucked me in but he needed to "take care of something." I fell asleep as he stood watching me from the doorway. I woke up a few hours later after an upsetting dream of evil clowns. I HATE clowns…never mind. It was 11:04 and I thought to myself, _wow I really must have gone to bed early!_ He still wasn't in the room so I went to go find him. I snuck down the hall quietly just in case he had accidentally fallen asleep watching tv on the couch. As I walked through the living room he wasn't there. The entire apartment was silent. I walked in the kitchen & Sean was still no where to be found. I was starting to get worried until I heard a soft, muffled voice coming from the window to the balcony. The window was open with the thin curtains drawn so that I could hear him & he could not see me. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying so I leaned in a little closer over the sink to hear him better. At first I thought he was talking to himself but then I realized he must be on his phone.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore! One more time & I swear I'm gonna lose it!!!" Sean yelled angrily, "I wish she could go ahead & have them! She's upset & uncomfortable & I want it to be over! To END!"

I couldn't help but let the tears well up in my eyes as I ran back to the bedroom. I began to frantically pack up my things (which took me a little while). I opened the window and climbed up to perch in the open sill, bag in hand. "Be ready to lose it Cameron! Here's your 'one more'!"

…….

Author's Note: Sorry it's short! I hope you guys like it! I'll post again soon! (I'm leaving you in suspense)


	5. One More in Sean's POV

AN: This is the same scene but in Sean's POV

One More.

"I don't know if I can take this anymore! One more time & I swear I'm gonna lose it!!!" I yelled angrily, "I wish she could go ahead & have them! She's upset & uncomfortable & I want it to be over! To END!"

"Calm down man! I get it!" Jay replied smugly over the phone.

"Do you? Have YOU ever gotten a girl pr- don't answer that!"

"Yeah exactly! I get it! Id've gotten sick of her WAY before you did!" Jay joked.

"You see? You DON'T get it! I'm most certainly NOT sick of her! I LOVE HER!"

"Hmm…I think you're right: I'm lost!" he laughed, making me want to punch him for taking such a serious matter so lightly.

"The reason I want her to have the twins is because she's so UNHAPPY! And her moodswings! They're the reason we fight all the time and I HATE it!" I screamed, attempting to let go off this anger I felt towards him, because I know none of this is his fault.

"Why don't you go TALK to her then?" he asked dumbly.

"She's asleep and besides, I know we'll just end up in a fight." I sighed sadly.

"I can't believe that I'M giving YOU advise on THIS but, if you don't talk to her, she's never gonna know that you feel this way."

"Jay? Advising me on FEELINGS? Who are you and what have you done with my real best friend?" I joked.

"Shut up Cameron!"

"You know, as strange as it is to hear it from you, you're right!"

"Of course I am!" he interjected smugly.

"I'll talk to her in the morning. I guess I'm gonna head to bed."

"Hehe, that rhymes!" Jay laughed, probably intoxicated. Or maybe just stupid… he's usually both so it gets hard to tell.

"Jay, you're an idiot. Goodnight."

"Night pansy!" Yep, definitely stupid!

And with that, I hung up. As I walked back to the bedroom, I could faintly hear what sounded like scrambling or thrashing about. I figured it must be Em, tossing in her sleep from a nightmare. I had almost gotten to the doorway and as I peered through I saw Emma sitting there, and she was saying something, all I heard was: "one more!" before she dropped. I ran as fast as I could but of course, it wasn't nearly fast enough. Have you ever heard someone telling a story of a near death experience? Life flashing before their eyes, everything in slow motion, and the most important thing in their life becomes suddenly clear? Yeah, this was like that. I knew in that moment that I had been right in feeling like she was my one and only. She IS the most important thing in my life. And she always will be. It seemed as if it had taken me years to reach that window, only 15 feet away. I kept running, as if my life depended on it, because it did. She is my life. She is my everything. She is all I have.


End file.
